Darkpilot
Darkpilot is the slash ship between Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron from the Star Wars fandom. Canon The Force Awakens Poe and BB-8 go to Tuanul on Jakku to retrieve a map to Luke Skywalker’s location from Lor San Tekka. During the meeting, stormtroopers under the command of Kylo Ren attack the village. Alerted by BB-8 of their arrival, Poe and BB-8 attempt to flee in their fighter, but a pair of stormtroopers disable the engines. Left with no alternative, Poe gives the map to BB-8 and orders it to flee, while he remains behind to cover BB-8’s escape. After watching the confrontation between Tekka and Kylo Ren, Poe attempts a shot at Kylo Ren, but he catches the blaster bolt in mid-air and immobilizes Poe simultaneously with the Force. Poe is taken prisoner, while the rest of the villagers are slaughtered. Back on Kylo Ren’s ship, Kylo Ren comments, “I had no idea that we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board.” He then tortures Poe to reveal the location of the map of Skywalker by using the Force to make him reveal it. The Last Jedi The surviving Rebels have made it to the abandon rebel base on Crait. General Leia Organa stands at the massive gate of the base when she sees the incoming First Order fighters. Kylo Ren brings in his own forces which feature a battering ram cannon closing in on the rebel’s direct location. Realizing the gate is the only way in or out, they’re stuck. A plan is soon conceived to take out the canon. Out in their speeders, AT-ATs start picking the off the Rebels one-by-one. As the canon is charging up, Poe realizes this is a suicide run and orders fellow Rebels to retreat. After the canon fires, Luke Skywalker arrives via projection to distract the First Order in order for the Rebels to escape. Before escaping, with a large hole in the gate, Poe pulls out binoculars to see Kylo Ren exit from his ship in his and Luke’s confrontation, Poe recognizes Kylo Ren in different clothes and without his mask on, saying, “It’s Kylo Ren. Luke’s facing him alone...” Though knowing the Rebels have to leave, Poe leads them out with the help of Rey. The Rise of Skywalker Quotes Fanon Fans of the pairing often depict the two having known each other during childhood; given their shared background of having their parents be part of the rebel alliance. At the very least canon has shown that Leia knew Poe’s parents, and sees him as a surrogate son. Some shippers depict Kylo Ren and Poe as exes. Some believe that they would have a much darker relationship, given that the scene they share in The Force Awakens is Kylo Ren using the Force to make Poe talk, influences a lot of works of the two. Others also believe that they would have a more snarky relationship. Poe has been more snarky, not just with Kylo Ren, but with others as well. Certain fans explore Poe on the dark side, instead of the resistance. But depicting Kylo Ren having redemption is also popular among trans-formative fans. Some fans have observed that ins MTV News's interview, titled "Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Cast Answers Our Burning Questions," J.J. Abrams questions why no one talks about PoeRen, or DarkPilot. Though it may have been a misheard for PoeRey, the editors for MTV News made it clear they understood the words as PoeRen. On AO3, Darkpilot is the 14th most written ship within the Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy tag; is the 10th most written ship for Kylo Ren, and the fifth most written for Poe. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Poe/Kylo Ren tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Gallery Screenshots The Force Awakens Darkpilot1.jpg Darkpilot2.jpg Darkpilot3.jpg Darkpilot4.jpg Darkpilot5.jpg Variations :DarkGingerPilot refers to the ship between Hux, Poe and Kylo Ren :DarkJediPilot refers to the ship between Rey, Poe and Kylo Ren Navigation